Ignored
by FlangstPrince
Summary: At first, Tucker was ecstatic about having a new friend...At first. Drabble about Tucker and his struggles that lead up to King Tuck.


At first, Tucker was ecstatic about having a new friend.

At first.

It was the Summer before eighth grade when they met Sam. The two boys were trying to get their frisbee out of a tree at the park by throwing pebbles and other small rocks. They would simply bounce off however, the frisbee being lodged in the crook of some branches. They discussed climbing the tree, yet neither Danny or Tucker's noodle arms were going to do the job, according to the blue eyed boy. They had continued discussing how to get it down, ideas included shaking the tree, kicking the tree, and whacking the tree with a stick. The boys were about ready to give up when the frisbee landed on the ground next to Tucker's foot.

"You're welcome!" A voice called down to them, the two boys looked up to see a girl donning a purple shirt along with a pair of black shorts. She slid shown down the tree, "You can thank me by letting me join your game."

And so she did.

They hung out a few times over the rest of the summer, but they only really became friends once school began.

In eighth grade they ended up in a lot of classes with her. By the middle of the year they were joined at the hip.

The three hung out often, mostly at Danny's house. This girl had great interest in the profession of Danny's parents. Claiming that she didn't think he was weird for it, she thought he was cool.

That made Danny happy.

By the end of middle school the three were well known as friends by peers and adults alike. Danny, Sam, and Tucker's names could often be heard alongside each other.

Then high school came along.

His friend.

Danny.

Accident.

His friend was half dead.

Sam seemed to take much more interest in him than before.

Much more interest.

It was a couple months into school when it began, it started small. A few words gone unnoticed, yet he was still acknowledged mostly. The two let out a couple chuckles at his cheesy one liners and snickered at silly actions.

Then as the year went on it became clear that his words were losing meaning. The conversations between the three teenagers turned into conversations between two of them.

Danny and Sam would talk, Tucker would say something, and his words would go unheard.

During lunch or in the hallways he would have to tug on sleeves and say names several times, repeating himself often.

A couple months before the end of the year, it had gotten to a worst possible point. Danny and Sam would almost never acknowledge Tucker, ignore every little thing he says in favor for one another, or even silence. If words were acknowledged the responses were short and dismissive.

He couldn't count how many times he'd heard 'that's nice Tucker' or 'whatever dude'.

There were moments however, when he could get his friends to listen. Short moments if he could keep their attention for long enough.

Tucker told them he'd want to try to run for class president. What he didn't tell them was why.

People have to listen to a president... right?

Sam and Danny somehow found a way to ignore him even more while trying to 'help', when what they were doing was supposed to be about him.

Tucker finally had enough.

Then he found somebody to finally listen to him, who hung on every word he spoke.

They gave him a sense of power, it was as if his words had meaning once more.

And once Tucker thrust the staff he was gifted into the ground, Sam and Danny found themselves in Egyptian apparel, looking up at their 'friend' for mercy.

They had brought this upon themselves. Why didn't they acknowledge him, why didn't they even make so much as an attempt to listen. What had happened to Danny, his best friend as long as he could remember? What happened to Sam? The girl who would laugh at his stupid jokes. What happened to the only two people in the world he could trust?

Then it dawned upon him.

What happened to Danny and Sam...

Was _each other._

"If you ignore my words as your friend, you will hear my words immortalized as your pharaoh. Nobody can ignore a king."

* * *

 **So... this is kind of a venty drabble and me getting out my emotions.**

 **So have this Tucker angst!**

 **Also sorta based off of King Tuck, Enjoy!**


End file.
